Manufacturers are increasingly designing and marketing wearable electronics, in which electronic devices are contained within or operate in conjunction with wearable items, where the wearable items may include items of clothing.
In some cases, the electronics are embedded within the wearable item, and thus may require a power source, processing ability, and sensing operation that is integrated within the wearable item.
In the use and operation of wearable electronics, there may be instances in which the electronics are susceptible to damage. For instance, the normal care of clothing may be damaging to embedded electronics. In a particular example, the washing or other cleaning of clothing items may damage or destroy embedded electronics.